Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Engrish Spy
Summary: Relena is a rich, top selling Romance author in America, the only problem is that she can't get a guy. That is until she finds out some important family secret.
1. The Writer and the Beast

A/N: Ok so I know I haven't got the next chapter up for Overload Zero but I got this brilliant alternative universe fic while I was browsing the web. So here it is. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Flames will me placed in the McD's Compacter, which I know how to operate. I also will give any one a big hug for a good flame cause I like constructive criticism. Hasta.

Relena Darlian sighed as she pushed away from the computer desk. She removed the glasses from her face and began to rub her eyes to removed the crusties that had built up from looking at the screen for to long. The only sound in the room was the sound of the printer printing out the pages of her latest novel 'Say it Once'. It was a romantic thriller about a reporter in the early nineteen twenties and her pursuit for the perfect story to prove that she could do anything and that love was for the weak, Only to find that in her travels she could fine the perfect love as well. 

The sound of the phone ringing startled the writer from her relaxed state. She stood from the comfortable desk chair and then walked to the phone and picked it up before the machine did.

"Hello, Relena Darlian, how may I help you?" she said in her tired yet still polite voice.

"Princess it's me," the voice on the other end stated in a jovial voice.

"Duo?" she exclaimed into the ear piece.

"The one and only," he replied in a mocking voice.

"I can't believe that's you bro. Where have you and my lovely sister in law been off to lately? We miss you here in New York?" she said excitedly.

"Here and there, and I missed you to," he replied in a casual tone.

"That's good. I read you're article on backpacking through India. You make it seem all too romantic," she said and sat down on the floor.

"Well I could same the same for you sis. You have the best selling romance of all time and number one on the New York Times Best Sellers List for thirty consecutive weeks. Hilde's dying to read it," he said congratulating his sister.

"I just finished my next book," she said in a soft tone.

"Wow another book in less then six months. What do you do? Collaboration?" Duo asked in a surprised tone.

"No, I just type really, really fast. Plus this was an idea that I had planed from my days back in high school and we were both reporting for the school paper," she replied as she got up from the floor and began to pace the length of the room.

"Whatever. Any ways I've got to catch a flight to San Fran. Me and Hilde will be in New York in less then a month. We're going to come and celebrate you're birthday."

"It's Hilde and I. And you call your self a writer," Relena said with a frown.

"I didn't say I was a good one now I did. I see you in a month," with that the phone on the other end went dead.

Relena hung up the phone and went back to the computer to cheek her print job. It told her that she only had an hour and a half left of waiting. Relena shrugged and then went to get her coat. If anything she was going to go out for dinner because she was hungry.

~*~

            Relena walked into Winner Publishing and straight to the twentieth floor of the building. Today she was giving her editor the manuscript of 'Say it Once'.  As she exited the elevator she was greeted to the sight of Cathrine Bloom behind the desk. Relena smiled at the sectary who promptly handed over a stack of pink papers. Relena looked down at them quizzically.

            "This is a result of you not coming into the office regularly," Cathrine said with a laugh and then went back to answering the phones.

            Relena gathered the pink papers together and stuffed them into the grey attaché case she carried. She sighed and then traveled down the rows of cubicles towards her Editor's office. As she passed the many office workers she greeted some of them and stopped to talk to a few. She had almost made it to her Editor's office when the nasally voice of a woman stopped her.

            "Ms. Darlian, I need to talk to you," the voice made Relena cringe.

            She turned around and came face to face with Dorthy Catalonia, her personal assistant when she was in the office.

            "Yes Dorthy?" she replied as the blond haired girl with weird eyebrows crossed the distance from her assigned desk to where Relena was standing.

            "I received a call from Mr. Barton about the planes for the release party for the audio version of 'Tempest Love'," she said in a smug voice.

            Relena rolled her eyes and then nodded her head, "Tell him to call me on my cell phone.  He already has the number."

            Dorthy nodded and took the note down on the pad of yellow paper she kept around for such situations.

            "Anything else?" Relena asked impatiently.

            "Oh you older brother called wanting to discuss matters of family importance," she replied.

            Relena sighed.

            "If Mill calls again, tell him to get back to me in a month about those matters of family. Tell him that Duo's coming home in a month as well and that's why," Dorthy went about jotting the note down.

            "Thanks," Dorthy said smugly and then went bouncing back to her desk.

            Relena groaned and then turned back to the focus of her visit today. Seeing her Editor.

~*~

Heero Yuy sat behind the massive oak and mahogany desk in his office. As the head editor of the Winner Publishing Corporation, he was doing his job. He read and corrected manuscripts for the Publishing firms top writers. But the manuscript in front of him was the worse yet. It was dull, boring, already been done. Heero rubbed his temples as he corrected another spelling mistake and circled a fragmentation. He needed a break.

            It came all too soon for the editor. There was a knock at the door and in walked Relena Darlian. She was smiling and caring the ugly grey attaché case that she normally carried for when she brought in manuscripts.

            "Ah another manuscript Relena. People are going to start to think you have no social life," Heero replied with a chuckle as she set the attaché case in one of the leather chairs that faced his desk.

            Relena just pulled off her glasses and began to wipe them with the edge of the blouse she wore. Once she was finished she put the eyeglasses back on her nose and proceeded to pull the copy out of her bag. Heero studied her as she did so.  Relena was a wife thin woman with no body. It was made worse by the peasant style skirts and tops she wore. He figured it came with living in the East Village as long as she had. Her dirty blond hair was always pulled back in a messy bun and she forever hid behind her glasses. He had heard that her mother had been a beauty but Relena lacked any of that supposed beauty. It did not matter that much anyways in what she lacked she made up in other areas. She was a great writer as well as kind, caring, and a great cook. 

 She laid the tome in front of him sending lose papers to scatter everywhere.  Heero continued to stare at her.

            "Call me when you want to do the adjustments," she said softly and then packed her bag up to leave.

            Heero nodded and then looked down at the huge volume in front of him. He scanned the title and then laughed. Relena turned around to face the man again.

            "What's so funny?" she asked.

            Heero looked up to the writer, "Another romance?" 

            Relena shrugged her shoulders, "It's what I'm good at."

            "Well do you not think you're talents would be better spent at writing gritty fiction?" he suggested.

            Relena flopped down into the other chair and frowned, "I've tried. It was what I was writing before I came to Winner Publishing as an Editor."

            Heero furrowed his brow, "And you've never let me read any of this?"

            Relena shook her head and then stood up, "Look I've got to go. Just call me when you're ready to make the changes."

            With that Relena was out of the office leaving the editor to him self.

~*~

            She waited for the F to come into the station. It would take her home to her little studio apartment between First and A. She sighed and began to read the paper as people in business suits and Armani came and went on the different trains. She felt somewhat out of place in the lower end of Manhattan dressed the way she was. Trips to lower Manhattan were few and far between because of this. In the lower end you had to conform, become a slave to fashion and work. In the east village she was able to be happy and free. She loved to write there. Most of the characters in her books were pulled from her life there. Each one a representation of the life around her.

Most of her books she had found some way of writing her family into the stories. In her first romance novel, 'Gideon's Game' she based on her brother Duo's romance to Hilde. There courtship and meeting were a perfect fairy tale that needed to be told. Something that Relena wished she had. 

The book was published under the Harlequin title, but it caught the attention of the Head of Winner Publishing, Quatre Winner.  He was impressed with her knowledge and hired her as and editor yet soon after her next Harlequin romance that became one of the top selling novels in Harlequin's history well Mr. Winner let her write for them. Her first book had been a fiction book   

            The train came roaring into the station and Relena got up to take the subway home. She left the paper on the bench not noticing the headline. In big bold letters of the New York Times was the headline. 'Missing Heir's to the Peacecraft Family Presumed to be in New York'.

~*~

            "So what do you think?" Relena asked biting her nails

            Heero looked at the woman over his shoulder and chuckled softly. She was leaning over his shoulder almost in tears. She was dressed in a long brown skirt that seemed to float around her, on her body she wore a tight hugging wife beater and a sports bra peeked out from under it. He could hear the clicking of bangles and wooden necklaces she wore as she continued to bite her nails. 

            "Stop biting your nails, it's a nasty habit," he said and Relena quickly pulled her hand away.

            Heero turned back to the large manuscript in front of him. He finished looking at the last page and then snapped it shut. Relena was back biting her nails and jumped when he did that.

            "So?" she asked still anxious

            Heero leaned back in the chair and gave her a small smile, "I think you have another hit here. Even I was impressed and I really hate romance novels. There is nothing I really see in changing accept for a few spelling mistakes, that I think you missed when you edit it, and a small sex scene."

            Relena smiled and then touched the manuscript on the desk. She then started to head towards the door.

            "What no thank you Heero," he said standing up from his desk.

            "Thank you Heero," she called over her shoulder as she left the office.

            Heero continued to stare at her retreating back. His office phone ringing brought him back from his trance.

            "Yuy," he said casually.

            "Heero, it's me Milliardo. Have you seen my sister recently?" a man on the other end asked franticly.

            "She just left my office," Heero replied sitting back down in the leather chair, "why?"

            "Oh god she's going to kill me," Milliardo said and then continued to babble on in French.

            Heero sat up and tried to calm his old collage buddy down, "It's ok, Relena's to carefree to truly hurt any one especially her half brother."

            "No see that's not true," Milliardo said coming back into English.

            "Then what is it that will lead Relena to kill you," Heero said as he leaned back into his chair.

            "Our Grandmother is in town and she really needs to talk to us," Milliardo stressed.

            "Well I'll drop by her apartment after work," he said trying to reassure the stricken brother.

            "Could you do that, it would be helpful. Relena never told us her address after she moved out of father's apartment in Greenwich Village," he said.

            Heero could hear the beeping on his end of the line, "Listen I've got another call coming in so I'll see you later."

            "Come by, Lu hasn't seen you in ages and neither has Monique. I'd bet she'd loved to be spoiled by Uncle Heero," Milliardo said in a mocking tone.

            Heero laughed at his friend's comment and then said his goodbye. He went about his daily life and continued on, never once stopping to think why it was important that Mill get in touch with Relena. 


	2. Showers and Tea

            Relena had forgotten to uninstall the damn door bell from the bathroom. She groaned as the bell became insistent. Turing the water off, Relena secured the fluffy pink towel around her body, forgetting that her hair was still wet.

            "I'm coming," she yelled in an annoyed manner.

            Yanking the door open, Relena came face to face with a tailored three piece and was hit with the scent of expensive cologne, which just reeked of manliness.

            "Hello," a deep monotone voice rasped.

            "Hi," Relena replied sheepishly as she finally recognized that it was Heero standing before her.

            He looked her up and down eyeing her stat of dress. Relena turned bright red but continued to stand in the door frame.

            "So why are you here Heero Yuy?" Relena asked

            Heero continued to stare at the wet Relena. Relena smirked and then gripped her towel closer to her body.

            "Come in," Relena said.

            Heero swallowed and then nodded. Relena ushered a nervous Heero into her apartment.

            "Give me a second to change," Relena said and then walked off towards the back of the apartment.

            Heero stood still as he could in the foyer of Relena's apartment. Glancing into the living room from the foyer he could see that Relena's apartment reflected her style of dress. Thrifty. The couch looked tried, sagging and just plain ugly. The chairs were not much better. Rusted metal spokes popped out of the arms and cushions looked like an old family dog had gotten to them before. The knick knacks that were scattered around the room looked as if they could be found in some sixties porn basement. A huge shag carpet completed the look. Heero shuddered at the look of the eclectic and somewhat mismatched room.  

            To the left of the living room was the space Relena had set up as her office. Papers upon papers were sitting around with chicken scratch and ink blots all over them. Piles of books lay on the floor from their spot on the shelves behind her desk.  Though on one of the shelves lay in book display holders her first novel, a book by some guy, and her latest novel 'Tempest Rising'. 

            As he stood still the minutes seem to pass as slowly as they could. Heero sighed and then walked a little forward into the foyer. Relena then chose that moment to return and Heero jumped back to his uptight stoic position in the foyer. He gasped as she came into view dressed in a pink fleece, mock neck crew shit and a pair of blue jeans. Her normally lose hair had been woven back into a wet braid. 

            "So Heero what brings you away from Park Avenue to the burrow of the East Village? " she asked bringing Heero out of his trance.

            "You're brother called me," Heero stated not seeming fazed by her surprised entrance.

            Relena rolled her eyes and walked off to the kitchen. Heero followed her.

            "What is wrong?" Heero asked.

            "My brother is calling you, that's what's wrong," she spat out and then busied her self with preparing tea.

            Heero shrugged his shoulders and then sat on one of the breakfast chairs next to the island. 

            "It's the truth. My older half brother is always trying to ruin something in my life," Relena said as she placed the tea kettle on the stove.

            "It's not like he's doing it on purpose," Heero countered.

            "Oh it's always on purpose.  When I started dating, he was there to scare off every boy I brought home. When I changed my major from business to English, he tried to mess up the finance that dad was providing me with to go to school…" the shrill ringing of a cell phone interrupted her rant.

            "Mine," Heero stated as he frantically searched his pockets for the annoying electronic device, "Yuy."

            "Mr. Yuy, you've been avoiding me for many months. It's like you've disappeared off the New York social scene darling," a snooty voice chimed.

Heero sighed and then rolled his eyes, "Sylvia, how did you get this number?"

            "Your personal assistant did darling. She was ever so nice," Sylvia said.

            "Thank you for telling me, I will have to remind Ms. Catalonia to not give out my number," Heero murmured.

            "What was that Heero darling?" Sylvia asked.

            "Nothing," Heero replied.

            "Any way, I wanted to ask you to escort me to the social event of the year," she said totally ignoring the nothing comment.

            "What would that be?" Heero asked in annoyance.

            "It would be the annual New York Ballet Masquerade," she exclaimed.

            "I don't know. That's like two month away and …" Heero started.

            "Please Heero, you owe me from the last time you took me to your grandmothers place in the Hampton," Sylvia whined.

            Heero sighed and then did the only thing he could, "I'll think about it."

            "Thank you," Sylvia exclaimed and then hung up.

            "You're welcome," Heero mumbled and then placed the cell phone back into his pocket.

            He turned back to see Relena placing a cup of tea in front of him giggling.

            "What's so funny?" He asked.

            "Nothing," Relena said trying to stifle her laughter.

            Heero frowned and picked up the cup of tea in front of him, "Do you find it funny that I have Sylvia Noventa, top socialite princess of New York trying to get me in her bed."

            Relena began to laugh harder that tears started to come out of her eyes. Heero huffed and then gave her a questioning look.

            "I find it funny that you actually try to please that spoiled brat," Relena said and then laughed harder.

            Heero frowned again and then placed his cup down.

            "If you will make fun of me then I leave," He said standing up from the chair.

            "Fine with me but you said you had some news from my brother and you know how he is if you don't deliver."

            Heero stopped as the ever present visions of devilish Milliard's dancing around his head. Heero got back in the chair quickly and then took another sip of the cooling tea in front of him.

            "So what was Mill's message?" She asked pouring herself another cup of tea.

            "You need to contact him urgently," Heero replied.

            Relena cocked an eyebrow, "Is that it?"

            Heero nodded and then awaited the barrage of stuff animals or dishtowels that seem to follow after that. But it did not come.

            "What no dishtowel?" he asked

            Relena shook her head and then held up the tea kettle to offer Heero another cup, but Heero shook his head and then stood up.

            "Just before you go, how urgent is urgent?" she asked

            Heero turned to face the girl and gave her a weary smile, "When it happens to be family, its like the world is ending and he has to save it."

            Relena giggle at his comment which surprised him. Relena never giggled and she never showed much joy, maybe a maniacal laugh now and again but never a giggle.

            "What do you think he wants?" Relena's question brought out of his silent daze.

            "Maybe it was something to do with your father's death. He was talking very rapidly in French."

            Relena's face dropped and became very pale.

            "What's the matter?" Heero asked

            "Mill was swearing in French?" she murmured.

            Heero nodded his head up and down.   Relena became even paler.

            "What's the matter Relena?" Heero asked walking closer to Relena and placed his hands on her shoulders.

            "My Grandmother is here," Relena stated and then switched to French.

            "So what, your grandmother is here," Heero stated and then removed his hands and as Relena began to pace.

            Relena stopped and then switched into English, "Heero you don't understand if my Grandmother is here that must mean…." Relena stopped and held a hand up to her mouth. She then began to curse in French again.

            "Must have what?" Heero asked again becoming annoyed with the flustered Relena.

            Relena stopped dead in her tracks, "It means that my grandmother has come to ask my brothers and me to ascend to the throne."

            Heero looked at the blond quizzically, "What do you mean?"

            Relena walked up close to Heero and looked deep into his storming eyes, "Heero, I'm a princess."


	3. Grandmothers and Crowns

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter 3

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Princess Diaries. I just happen to be borrowing them but not for profit.

A/N: Here it is. After a long wait I finally got up the gumption to write again. I feel the juices a flowing' and I feel like writing. So be glad you got me this far and I thank all those who waited patiently for me to get this out. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!

"Why do I have to be here, it's not like I have royal blood flowing through me," Duo shouted from his seat next to Milliardo.

"Calm down David Michael Maxwell – Peacecraft and you do. At least half of it is," Milliardo hissed from his seat next to him.

"Don't use my full name Mill. I don't use yours," Duo sniped back.

"Then don't yell," Mill roared.

Duo sighed dejectedly and then crossed his arms across his chest.

Relena chose that moment to burst through the door at that moment, earning and evil look from Milliardo. She murmured a sorry to her older brother and placed a kiss on Duo's forehead. She then sat down across from the two on the couch.

"So how goes the battle?" Relena asked her older brother.

"It's been better," Milliardo sighed and then rolled his eyes as he watched Duo mimic him.

Relena rolled her eyes and then began to watch the battle of words that erupted from the two half brothers. The trio never noticed a prissy looking man come from the large French doors to the right of Relena.

"Ahem, thee Dowager will zee you now," he stated in his thick French accent.

Relena was startled by the man but pulled her-self together quickly. She was followed by Milliardo, who dragged a reluctant Duo behind him.

~*~

The Dowager Queen Giselle, Salene, De Beaumont, Bourbon of the Sanqu kingdom was and old lady. She was only sixty two, but from constant years of smoking and too many botched facelifts she looked about eighty nine. She looked down the long cigarette holder at her three grandchildren sitting around the antique coffee table in her suite. 

She was sizing them up. There was the youngest, David Michael, or the horrible nickname he had picked up from his school mates "Duo". He was boisterous, loud, and uncouth. Sometimes she wondered if his mother, Ally, had ever taught the child manners. Then there was Milliardo. A man that was totally devoted to his family and his work. Refined but did not have the lineage to really take the throne of the Sanqu kingdom.

Then there was the middle child, Relena. She was the perfect child. She was a combination of both of her mother's striking beauty and her father's smarts and cunning talents for politics, if she were properly educated in the ways of government.

The Dowager nodded her head and then placed the cigarette holder down. She then motioned for the man in the corner to her side and then whispered some instructions into his ear. The man nodded and returned with a silver tea tray.After every one was served the Dowager started to talk.

"As you may know it, I am not getting any younger and I will not be able to run the kingdom of Sanqu for much longer..."

The three siblings looked blankly at their grandmother.

"I have decide which child will take over the throne," She said point blankly only to received more dull stares from her grandchildren.

The dowager just sighed and continued on in her explanation, "The throne would have gone to Milliardo, but he abdicated on his eighteenth birthday. On top of that to rule in our kingdom there is a law that states the ruler should be of some noble birth. Milliardo's mother was a pretty French woman who was going to collage at the same time as your father. And there was no way David could be our monarch." Duo sighed and then shook his head hiding the smile of redemption.

The dowager continued on, "The only child to be born of a royal marriage was you Relena. You mother was the Madame Evonne Darlian Bourbon du Lac. Her family was one of the last noble families after the French Revolution. It's a pity she left your father."

Relena cast her eyes down towards the floor in shame. Her grandmother was right, she had more royal blood in her then both her brothers combined. In many ways she had true French Royalty flowing in her veins. She remembered her father once mentioning that The Kingdom of Sanq was a principality state. A state that had been granted to the Peacecraft's in the eleventh century for acts of bravery in the crusades. Her mother was also proud of her French blood and royal status. She would tell fantastic tales of how her family came into their nobility. It was a grand tale that involved a character from the old Arthurian tales coming to France to escape the invasions bringing with him a magic sword that help in the defeat of a barbarian king. 

"Relena you must take up the crown for the sake of your country and your father. Your father would want it, Mon peu a plongé," Giselle asked her granddaughter.

Relena looked up from her feat and stood in anger at her grandmother, "Do you expect me to give up a wonderful career, a life I have here in a country that I love, just to go and be the pseudo princess of a country that I never wanted in the first place."

Giselle sat straight in the wing backed chair staring at Relena unfazed. 

"You do, don't you," Relena spat.

"Milliardo and David Michael do you think you would let Relena and I talk for a while in private?" she asked the two very stunned men as Relena continued to sputter her anger in French every once and a while switching to Spanish or German to curse. 

After the door shut behind Relena, Giselle stood up and crossed the room to sit on the couch. Relena looked at her grandmother with malice.

"I know this is hard for you to accept, Relena, but we all must make sacrifices in our life," Relena stopped as her grandmother lightly touched her hand. It shocked her for her grandmother never really touched them.

The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"What if I gave you a month to decide if you want the throne? At the end of the month you will announce to the world that you will accept the title of Grand Princess Royal of the Sanq kingdom," Giselle suggested to the still shocked girl.

Relena stood from the couch and looked down at her grandmother. She gave her a slight nod and then bid her good bye in a soft voice. Giselle watched her middle granddaughter leave the room. A small smile played across her face. 'Yes" she thought, 'You will be the next Peacecraft heir.' 

~*~

Relena was barely through the door when a knock at her window caught her by surprise. It was Sally Po, Relena's constant friend and companion since she moved into the apartment during collage. Relena opened the huge window and let Sally in.

"What's with the fancy suit? Don't tell me you're going back to fifth to be with all those pseudo rich people," Sally said with a smirk.

Relena scoffed and then removed the jacket of the suit. She then began the task of making tea for herself and Sally. Sally sat at the breakfast counter and began to leaf through a magazine that was there. She noticed the anger etched on Relena's face.

"What's wrong Lena?" She asked.

Relena stopped pouring the tea and then stared into the blue, yet almost hazel eyes of her friend.

"You know about the fact that I'm a Princess?" Relena asked knowing that the New York Sun and Times had her and her brothers pictures splayed all across them.

Sally nodded and then took the steaming cup that Relena handed her.

"Well ever since my father died my Grandmother has been ruling in his absence. But today she informed my brother and I that one of us would have to assume the throne and rule," she huffed out.

"So your brothers can rule," Sally said with an air of not caring.

Relena shook her head which caused her eyes to bug out.

"You're joking right?" Sally asked.

"No I'm not. I always assumed that Mill would take the throne once I Grandmother insisted. Today I found out that he abdicated when he was eighteen. Fuck him. This makes me next in line, and my Grandmother will not see Duo on the throne if her life deepened on it," Relena said with exuberance.

Suddenly the shrill ringing of the phone caught Sally mid speech. Relena said a quick sorry and ran to pick up the hand held phone. 

"Relena Darlian, how may I help you?" she asked trying to mask the anger she felt.

"Why did you not tell me?" The deep voice on the other end asked.

"Trowa, it's a pleasure to hear from you," she replied gritting her teeth.

"I know, but Relena why did you not tell any one this. You know I could have handled the press a lot cleaner then what is going on out there. I just got a list of people who keep calling the front desk wanting to talk to you. God if you only had told me this would have been easier," He gritted out.

"Sorry Trowa breaking up…Can't hear you," and with that Relena hung up on her publicist.

"Who was that?" Sally asked looking up from the art magazine she was reading.

"My publicist with Winner Publishing," she said not caring and then returned to drinking her cup of tea.

"So what are you going to do about this predicament?" Sally asked once Relena had settled next to her at the Breakfast counter.

Relena shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I know I have a month to decide, but if I know my Grandmother, she'll have me crowned tomorrow."

Sally sighed and then became starry eyed, "Imagine meeting the guy of you dreams. You know that since you are the newest, richest bachalorette on the market in New York City. You can have any guy you want at your beck and call."

Relena snorted, "Yeah me Relena have any guy I want. Sally look at me. I'm a twenty four year old virgin, who is anything but sexy. I look like a child. What man would want to date me except for a pedophile and old men?"

"There could be worse things. Like you could be sleeping with the book reviewer from the New York Time. Ops!" Sally slapped her hands over her mouth.

Relena smiled slyly, "Sally you sly vixen. Sleeping with Chang Wu Fei. How naughty."

"It's not what you think. He was at a show…"

"And you just fell into bed together. Sally I think it's great you are finally getting out there and dating again," Relena said with a small laugh, "now if only I could do it?"

"You will, don't worry about that," Sally said returning the smile.

"I hope so," Relena said looking off into the distance.

TBC…..


	4. Fighting and Thoughts mix as one!

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Engrish Spy

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely connected to Gundam Wing or any corporations mentioned in this story. They are being borrowed for fun and not profit.

A/N: Wow… who would have thought that three chapters would garner 37 reviews. That more then I have ever had for only three chapters. Thanks guys. Well here it is Chapter four of Crazy Little thing Called Love. Sorry about the delay, my computer crashed and I lost everything including the new chapter for Ice Queen's Revenge. Stupid Dell's…*Kick Mike the Dell Guy in the Butt* Enjoy!

Relena sat at the table and ignored the green-eyed man in front of her who seemed visibly upset but was also expressing his anger for whatever it was that she caused. She sighed and then picked up the small cup of expresso in front of her and sipped the bitter drink with a heavy heart.

"Further more you leave me to believe that you are a child of a hippie musician and a bohemian artist and have lived in the Village for years," the green eyed man expressed as his anger grew.

"Well it wasn't the whole truth but most of what I told you was true," Relena muttered from behind her small little cup.

"It still would have helped me to be informed that you belonged to one of the last remaining monarchy's on this planet. Then I wouldn't have to deal with what I had to for the past week. Do you know what Mr. Winner think of this?" he asked and then narrowed his eyes and looked down to the title page of the New Yorker. 

The bold print declared that the Heiress was found and a blurry black and white photo of her and her brothers were splayed across the page. Relena picked up the cover and stared at the paper.

"You know Trowa, that picture makes me look fat?" she replied avoiding the green eyed man's angry stares.

"That doesn't answer my question Relena," Trowa replied and then took out an appointment book from his black attaché case at the side of the table.

He produced a pen and began to scribble things down next to Relena's name. Relena glanced from over the front page and then scrutinized Trowa with her aqua coloured eyes. Trowa just continued to ignore her and wrote more notes.

"No wonder you and Heero are best friends. In fact I think you two would make great lovers," she said, knowing that she would rile the man in front of her.

"I don't swing that way," Trowa proclaimed in a sing song voice still writing notes.

Relena rolled her eyes and then picked up a bread stick and broke the pliable, warm bread that the waiter had placed on their table when they had been seated. Taking a bite, she narrowed her eyes and then scrutinized Trowa again.

"What are you writing any ways?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"Your Grandmother called me," he replied and then stole the last piece of the bread stick from her hand.

Relena narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by 'Your Grandmother called me'?"

Trowa' s eyes finally moved from taking notes. Relena noted the fear in them but recognized his calm cool exterior look that he always put on for every one else. Relena had known Trowa for too long and she as well as his sister knew that his eyes were his betrayers.

"So what is Mr. Almighty yet going to be dead in a few seconds doing talking to my grandmother?" Relena asked leaning back in the white wicker chair of the restaurant, crossing her arms across her chest and taping her unpolished nails on her arms.

Trowa swore silently and looked down at his planner. He then placed the pen down and looked up at Relena again who was wearing a smug smile on her face. Trowa swore again. 

"She called me," he replied.

"Mmhmm," Relena responded.

"She wanted to have me make a few cuts to your schedule here and there and also asked if I knew some image consultants in the Manhattan Island area," he replied trying to back peddle.

"The preverbal shit has hit the fan," Relena said with a sigh and laid her head down on the table. 

"What do you mean by that?" Trowa asked taking a sip of water afterwards.

"It means that I am on my way to becoming a princess because of one of my friends. It always has to be my friends. Sally having me pose for the picture of hers, Heero making me take self-defense classes when I got my apartment," Relena's muffled response came from the cocoon of her arms.

Trowa cracked the famous lopsided grin that Relena had loved since her first days at Winner Publishing.

"Well if everything does go to shit at least you can partially put the blame on me!"

~*~

Heero continued to pace along with the fast pumping industrial techno that came from the high tech stereo system in his apartment. The pounding of feet hitting the rubber of the treadmill was rhythmic and soothing after a long day of reviewing horrible work from up and coming writers in the company and doing more revisions on Relena's latest novel. He enjoyed this time when he was alone to himself with his thoughts. 

It was not always like this. Before he was promoted to his editor position he was the typical New York writer himself. He would wander the streets for a hard drink, a fine lady and a nigh of hot sex to follow. His first book had been published under a pseudonym for the fact the Heero had never liked any attention at all. "The Fish, The Island and the Woman" had been on the New York Best Sellers List for two weeks only to be ousted by the fourth Harry Potter Book the next week. Reviewer across the five burrows and the nation had hailed it as a coming of age story that had not been seen since Hemmingway. Heero had been quite embarrassed at the comparison but after Milliardo had challenged him to a drinking contest, he thought nothing more of it. 

The music ended and Heero took it as his cue to slow down his work out and get off the treadmill and off to the shower so he could sleep. Walking at a pace, the New York Time that lay on his dinning table caught his eye. He knew the headline well, only because of Relena storming into his office with her second revisions. 

She had been dressed in a flowing tie-dyed skirt in aqua and azure that seemed to brighten her eyes today. She wore a bleached tee shirt that was probably a child size and bought at the thrift store not too far from her apartment. His suspicions were confirmed when a faded picture of transformers was exposed to him on the back during Relena's rant. Her jewelry was simpler then ever today. A leather thong bracelet tied to her right wrist with a matching choker at her throat etched with Japanese characters. A heavy leather belt was draped low on her hips to contrast sharply with the flowing skirt and on her feet were the trusted pair of Birkenstocks that Relena only removed when the snow started to pile up in the streets. 

Tracing the picture of the fairly different Relena in the photo, Heero was impressed that Relena evened owned a channel suit. He could deduce from the picture that the suit was crisp white wool with a black trim. Her hair had been swept into a chignon and not a hair was out of place. He could see her half brothers on either side of her as they swept down the stairs out of the Plaza with haste to avoid the press. Milliardo and Duo mirrored each other, dressed in freshly tailored suits and hair swept into an immaculate braid for Duo and a low ponytail for Milliardo.

Moving away from the paper, Heero made his way to the shower. When it struck him that he had been thinking about Relena's appearance too much since she had come into his office a couple of weeks ago. He noticed every little detail that she put into making her look the bohemian romance writer that she was. He was starting to like the way she would walk into his office in the flowing witch skirts and sarongs or when he would visit her and she would be sitting on the fire escape dressed in tanks and baggy men's overalls. But he liked the thought of her dressed in only the fluffy pink towel with dripping wet hair. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head he reminded himself that she was only a friend and the little sister of his best friend. He was there to be a protector of her little quirks and follies. Though as of late that had not happened and the press was having a field day dragging up her past. 

Getting into the shower, Heero let his thoughts travel to the past couple of days. Relena had informed him that she was a princess and then began to hyperventilate. Never had he seen a worse basket case then her at that moment. Tears, moans and more swearing in French, drove Heero to throw open the door of Relena's hidden liquor stash and pour himself a drink. 

Also being his cold self he handed her the paper bag and gave her dirty looks. She did most of the calming herself. When she was somewhat decent and the tears were not flowing from her eyes she began to explain to the expressionless editor the sordid details of the lies she had created and the mess she was in now because of it. She then began to contemplate killing herself sarcastically and He handed her the knife as if driving her to actually commit the act. She had slapped him after that. He deserved it anyway. He wondered what she was up to today.

He finished his shower when his cell phone rang again. Picking it up, he gave his customary grunt of hello and was upset when the voice on the other line was not really the voice he wanted to hear.

"Heero, darling, why are you avoiding me like the fox that you are?" the shrill voice asked on the other end.

"Sylvia, I thought we discussed that I would call you," he groaned and then lay down on his bed not caring that his covers were getting wet from his sopping drenched hair.

"I know but I have not heard from you in over two weeks. I was getting worried that my little editor was forgetting my offer," she replied in a teasing manner.

Heero groaned and then smacked his head. He was about to give her a lame answer when the familiar beeping began to intercept the silence.

"Got to go, another call on the other line. Might be important editor stuff," he replied in a hurried yet cold manner.

He pushed the button quickly and then grunted his customary hello.

"Was Sylvia on the phone again," came the familiar sing song voice of Relena.

Heero let go of a sigh of relief, "Thank Kami it's you."

"Don't be worshiping me as one of your gods Yuy," Relena said with a maniacal laugh.

Heero smiled and then sat up from his bed and then glanced at the clock on his end table. The glowing red lights read that it was only seven thirty.

"What are you up to tonight?" he found himself asking.

"I was thinking of staying in and watching the Audrey Hepburn special on Turner Classics," she said with a sigh.

"Come out with me," he found himself asking in a husky whisper.

"Why the last time I went out with you to the bar, you ended up taking home this tall gorgeous brunette with legs and all and you left me with a tab that was sky high and no one to take me home," she whined.

"I'm not in the mood to pick up tonight and I would rather spend time with a friend before she had some rough looking guy posted to her twenty four seven. It will also be a good chance to get out and see what the city is like at night now that we're older," he said turning on his well-practiced but slightly cold charm.

Relena sniffed and then laughed again, "You might be getting old Mr. Yuy but I'm a twenty four year old virgin."

"All the more reason to get you out tonight," he said seriously.

"You know if there wasn't ten city blocks and a phone between us, I'd hit you and not agree to go with you," she retorted.

"So you'll come out," he asked again.

Relena groaned, "Fine."

She had relented and Heero broke out into a grin he only reserved for her and her silly antics. 

"What do you want me to wear then?" she asked, he could hear he grumbling under her breath.

"I'll pick you up in thirty minutes. Wear that tight white tank you wear into work and that pair of low rise jeans you wore last time we went out," He suggested forgetting to calculate for travel time from his place on Park and Madison to her place on Second in the east village.

"Sounds good, see you in an hour then," she replied correcting his calculation and hung up. 

"See you in an hour," He replied to the now dead phone.

TBC…

Next time… Bars, Fights and fun naughty stuff… Stay Tuned


	5. Oh What a Night!

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Engrish Spy

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Princess Diaries or anything else that is mentioned in this story. I'm just a lowly University Student who works in the service industry to pay my way. Thank you.

Author Notes: Here it is! Thanks to all who reviewed my work. I know I don't get around to it more frequently but I am trying and it will be longer for the next couple of chapters cause I'm coming into the crunch period of School. I will try and see what I can do but really until summer there is not much I can do. Thanks again to all who wrote reviews. You don't know how much I really Appriceat the love I get from you guys.

~ Toddles ~

The Engrish Spy

             Relena sat in a booth of Avalon. It was alive with the sounds of the latest dance track which happened to be a remix of a popular hip hop song pounded out on the large speaker system of the popular club. Sipping away at the Tom Collins that Heero had just brought her only a few seconds ago, she scanned the crowd for somebody, anybody who was reporter or bodyguard type. However there were none. For a few moments she could forget about being a Princess and just get slowly drunk over the night. She smiled as Heero raised his martini in cheers to her. She copied him and took a long sip from her glass. They had begun drinking at her place with Jell-O shooters that Sally and her had made earlier in the day and now this was what would help to bring back the buzz she had lost on the subway trip there.

      "Hey what's up?" a familiar voice rang over the sound.

      Relena turned to see that Duo was now standing over her with a Purple Jesus in hand. Squealing with delight, she jumped from the booth and hugged her brother. She then playfully hit him.

      "What are you doing here? You told me that you had some place to be?" She said in mock dejection.

      "Just thought we should come out and enjoy the New York night life before we left for Japan and a story piece on Raver Culture there," Duo said with a smile.

      "So Hilde is here as well?" It was Heero asked.

      Duo smiled at Heero and then moved from his half sisters embrace to shake hands with Heero.

      "Good to see you buddy," Duo said with a grim.

      "Like wise," Heero said and then motioned for Duo to join them.

      "Still drink the Purple Jesus' like there is no tomorrow," Heero continued.

      Duo nodded and then grinned again, "There's no better way to experience the religious effect that it gives you."

      Relena laughed and then sat back down in the booth, "So where is your lovely wife right now?"

      "She's on the dance floor with one of our class mates from school," Duo said with a shrug, but the glimmer of jealously could be seen in his eyes. 

      "And you didn't stop her from dancing with him?" Relena said with mock aghast.

      Duo nodded and then placed both hands on the side of the table.

      "Enough with me, shouldn't you be out here without a security detail. You know that Grandmere is gonna kill you if she finds out you were at a club, fraternizing with your reject of a brother and drinking with the common people."

      "You've had too much to drink already," Heero said in a monotone voice.

      "I say fuck her," Relena then piped in.

      Duo began to laugh and Heero just cocked an eyebrow at Relena's 

      "That's right, Fuck Grandmere and her fucking rules I say," she said with a laugh and then stood up.

      "Heero I think it's time we danced," she said boldly and offered her editor her hand.

      Heero still shocked with Relena's behaviour followed her out to the dance floor. Relena began to dance fervently once she reached the outer reaches but still dragged Heero to the middle. They stopped once they reached the middle. Heero still stunned watched as Relena began to gyrate her hips in time to the beat. It was like watching water move over a waterfall. It was fast yet eerily fluid. Her skin began to glitter in the flashing lights as the sweat began to form on her skin. 

      By this time Heero himself had begun to move in the crowed around them. His steps however were not as coordinated as hers and he felt like a fool. He continued to watch her. He noted that she was not wearing the jeans he had asked her to wear but instead she wore a pair of tight fitting pin stripe flare pants. She wore a short sleeved pale pink coloured button up tee shirt with a white tank underneath. On her wrist she wore a leather thong bracelet that was carved in a flowery vine design. Around her neck was a black and pink rhinestone choker that read, Bite Me. Her normally long blond hair was pulled high up on her head and curls cascading down from the up do.

      She smiled at him and her eyes twinkled as she took his hands and placed them on her hips. He felt a jolt within him and let the motion of her hip guide his steps in this dance. She was glistening now as the air on the dance floor became warmer with each passing second. This forced Heero to loosen the top few buttons on the shirt he wore, exposing his tan and well defined chest. 

      Relena licked her lips and then released the hold on his hands as the beet of the Hip hop song changed to the fast pace of some German hardcore song that someone must have requested and he no doubt it was Duo. She then turned to a Latino looking man and began to move with him. Heero watched as he began to place his hands all over Relena. He felt something within him snap. As he continued to watch them dance he felt compelled to punch the guy out. 

~*~

      Relena had never felt so free at that moment. No press to bother her, no bodyguards flanked behind her. She was free like she always had been. She was no longer the crowned Princess of the Sanq Kingdom. She was Relena Darlian, famous romance writer, all most as famous as Nora Roberts, and nobody would stop her from this little pleasure.

      Well all except for the commotion that seemed to surround her. There on the floor lay her new dance partner, blood streaming from his nose on to his white tee shirt and the vice like grip of one Heero Yuy on her arm. She looked to her Editor and noticed that his eyes were no longer the colour of deep blue but reflected black in the low strobe light of the club.

      "What the hell did you do that for?" she screamed over the top of her lungs at Heero.

      Heero only grunted and began to pull her away from the dance floor. Relena of course began to struggle with Heero. Retching her arm from his vice like grip she held her ground as he turned around to pull her back.

      "You are going to tell me why you did what you just did," she yelled at him again.

      "He was touching you in an inappropriate manner," Heero yelled back formally.

      Anger flared within Relena and she lashed back, "You are not my brother."

      "I am your brother's best friend though and if he found out…"

      "I don't care if he finds out. You are not my keeper Heero," She yelled back at him as he tried to pull her back to their table.

      "You're drunk Relena," he countered back as if still trying to convince her.

      "No I am not. I've had as much as you had and if I remember correctly I seem to hold my liquor better then you can. May I remind you of Milardo's birthday party last year?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

      "Still you shouldn't let men like that touch you," he countered back ignoring the fact that she was right.

      "What are we now a bigot?" she said annoyed.

      "No. What I mean is that you should not dance with that type of guy,"

      "And why type of guy is that Heero?"

      "Cause he's all wrong. All he wants is a night in the sheets. A "Wham Bam Thank you M'am," Heero shouted out as the music changed once again to another hard dance song.

      "What's so wrong about that? I'm only human Heero," she shouted back at him.

      "So that's all wrong. You deserve better,"

      "I just want it done and over with," she shouted back.

      It was at this time that two guys dressed in dark attire had entered the bar flanking an older lady dressed in a grey Chanel suit. And it was as if her presence at the bar stopped everything including the music and lights. As the house lights came up Relena noticed that the woman was in fact her Grandmere and she felt embarrassed as the crowd around her and Heero began to murmur about the arrival of the woman. It was then that Duo tapped her on the shoulder.

      "Don't look now but Grandmere is here," he said and then tore off with Hilde to a dark corner.

      "Thank you captain obvious," she shouted after him.

      And then as if her shout identified her, she found herself face to face with a very angry Grandmere. Hanging her head she found herself at the end of her freedom and followed her Grandmere reluctantly, leaving a confused Heero behind.

~*~

      The headline of the New York Post that morning was no shock to Heero. On the front page was a picture of Relena following her Grandmother to the car that would take them back to the Plaza. 

      "Reluctant Princess's Night's Escapade," Heero murmured to himself as he picked the paper of the hallway floor. He skimmed the article with little to no care and then threw it on the table with yesterday's paper and continued to drink his Orange Juice. 

        It was no surprise that the club would have had a reporter from the Post there that night. A lot of the reporters liked to go To Avalon for the atmosphere and juice gossip they could pick up from the rich and famous  of Manhattan's businesses society. Relena and him happened to forget that Avalon was a place for turning out hot juicy gossip. Next time they would find a place more exclusive to party that is if there was a next time.

      The phone ringing called his attention away from the big bold title on the page. Picking it up, he knew instantly who it would be.

      "I fucking hate her," Relena seemed to scream over the receiver.

      "Good morning Sunshine," Heero said nonchalantly.

      "Don't do that," she sniped back.

      "Fine," he growled.

      "She's made me move to the plaza. After last nights stunt, she needs to monitor every thing I do," Relena said going into full rant mode.

      "She's thrown out every thing I own and replaced it with crap. My homemade jewellery is gone, the awesome tie dye wrap I got in Porta Plata that year you, Mill, Duo and I went to the Dominican for you're guys winter break. Everything is gone. Plus she sold my loft. Luckily she saved my books and computer. I would have killed her if she had thrown out that signed copy of James Joyce's "A Portrait of an Artist as a Young Man"," she sighed with exasperation.

      "Well she must love books as much as you do," Heero mumbled as he gathered up papers along with a small manuscript he was editing today with another client.

      "Well that's the only thing we have in common other wise she's a big fat bitch," Relena said with a sigh.

      "Resorting to childish name calling will get you know where," Heero replied nonchalantly.

      "But it helps me get rid of the anger. If I didn't I would most likely take her down in a blaze of glory," Relena whined.

      Heero groaned but held back the biting comments that forced to come to his lips.

      "Who knows anyways I'm making an illegal phone call. Talk to you sooner or later," she said softly and then hung up the phone.

      Heero let the dial tone run for a few seconds before he hung up on his end.

      "Illegal phone call," he murmured to himself as he picked up his briefcase to head out for another day of work in Manhattan.

~*~

      "So what do you think," the very gay stylist said as Relena stood in front of the mirror.

      She thought she was ugly. The tailored female tuxedo, that her Grandmere had forced her into wearing after her trip to the exclusive Frederic Fekkai Beaute de Provence, made her feel a stiff and itchy. She wished that she could strip off the off white linen and silk Givanchi suit and Prada heels that she had hardly had time to break in before the first press conference. 

      After the nightclub stunt, Relena was now being forced to accept the crown. She smoothed the side part sweeping her long bangs off her face and then tightened the low ponytail that was secured together with a jewelled hair clip. It was a different length now. No longer was it almost to her waist and wavy, a cut she had had since the first grade. It was replaced with a shoulder length do. No longer was it the mousy brownish blond now replaced with a light blond colour and dark lowlights chunked into her hair. She was also wearing makeup. Smokey eyes and glossy lips made her face stand out like she had never seen before.

      "I hate it," she gritted out.

      "You love it," came the gritty yet prissy voice of her Grandmere.

      Relena examined her Grandmere as the rail thin figure of the Dowager came into view of the three way mirror Relena stood in front of. Again she was smoking a cigarette and dressed in a classic Chanel dress suit. She reeked of vodka and a sickly sweet floral scent that she had taken to wearing to hide the smell of the vodka.   

      "Excellent," the stylist exclaimed.

      Relena closed her eyes and then wished that this was all a nightmare. All she would have to do is wake up and then go back to being Relena Darlian, Soho Hippy Romance Writer extraordinar. Not Marie Relena Cosette Antoinette Odette Peacecraft, Grand Princess, heir to the throne of the Sanq kingdom.

      "Their ready for you," came the gruff voice of Trowa.

      At least she had been able to keep her job as a writer and Trowa as her publicist. Though the Dowager did not express it publicly, Relena knew deep down inside of her Grandmere's heart, that she was proud that her only granddaughter was a writer. 

      This had entailed that she keep her job and to continue writing as well as touring for her book. Right now, however, her books launch, any last minute revisions were on hold as she was presented to the world as Relena, Grand Princess Royal.

      She opened her eyes as her Grandmere laid a hand on her shoulder.

      "Time to great your public," she said in a soft voice.

      Relena sighed and opened her eyes and turned to her grandmother.

      "I don't want this," she said softly to her grandmother.

      "Of course you do. It's the right thing to do," the Dowager huffed and left the room.

      "The right thing to do," Relena murmured to herself before she followed.

TBC…    


End file.
